Melanie's Tale, The Story Of a Royal
THIS PAGE BELONGS TO DORKGIRL14. DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION, ADMIN OR NOT. It was a sunny Sunday evening at Ever After High. Melanie Ocean was in her dorm room, organizing her wardrobe. "Melanie," Hakal Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook said. "I've had a pretty tough day. How about sushi?" Hakal said, handing a box of sushi to Melanie. "Sushi, Hakal? You didn't harm those innocent fish, did you?" Melanie said, looking depressed. "I don't know." Hakal said, dignified. "Dad visited yesterday. He sent these over." Melanie saw a slip of paper on the box. To Hakal's roomate it read. "Well, tomorrow is Legacy Day. I can't wait to sign and-" Hakal said. Then she blinked. Her eyes turned from blue to red. Uh-oh! Melanie thought. Whenever Hakal was feeling fairy anything, she turned evil until she wasn't feeling that fairy anything anymore. "Sure," Hakal continued. "Legacy Day. Bah. I'll just sign the book and there's my destiny! So? Not like I hate my destiny or anything. "But Hakal-" "I'll just sign a book, Mel-" Hakal blinked again. Her eyes turned blue again. "Your eyes are beautiful when they are blue, Hakal." Melanie said. "Thanks, Melanie. I hate being evil. I wish I could control it." "Well, it is 8, Hakal. Legacy Day is tomorrow." Melanie said, taking off her crown and changing into her blue night dress. It had ruffles on the hem and on the end of the sleeves, and it had orange fish on it. "Good night, roomie." Melanie said, taking off her blue slippers and slipping into her blue bed, grabbing a book called 'The Watery Grove' Melanie loved anything that was blue or water or mermaid-related. The next day, Melanie added the final touches to her dress. That was, adding ruffles. "Melanie, why does everything you own have to have ruffles?" Hakal asked. Melanie giggled. "It reminds me of the waves in my kingdom." Melanie answered. Then, They lined up on a platform. Hakal was wearing a red coat with a pirate hat. she had a red skirt and she tucked a plastic sword into her belt. She had black boots with buckles and she had curled her hair. From the platform, Melanie could see the mystery girl, Nightmare Chizznie. She could also see Missy Smee, Hakal's best friend forever after. Melanie saw Apple White sign the book, then it was Raven Queen. When Raven said she wouldn't sign, she saw Melissa Ocean, her twin sister behind her. Melanie gasped. Melissa, fainted and Melanie caught her. Hakal covered her mouth and just stood there. . Drancelina Princess crossed her arms and frowned like a little girl having a tantrum. Melanie could see Nightmare just staring. It wasn't a pretty sight. But the rebels looked like they just won an award. Cheering, smiling, and jumping. Suddenly, Melanie froze. She couldn't move an inch. She did not feel the want to breath or blink. Her whole body was numb. She could see Hakal there frozen too, followed by Nightmare and Melissa. Then she saw that everyone was frozen except Raven. She saw Apple being unfrozen, then Maddie. Raven then unfroze everyone and ran off. When it was Melanie's turn, she said "I am the Little Mermaid's daughter, Melanie Ocean. And I promise to fall in love with the prince and become air." Right then, she saw a key with blue jewels float in mid-air. Then the book flipped through pictures of her destiny. Then she saw a frame float in the sky. It showed a picture of her as air. Then, she signed. By the time the festival was over, Melanie knew her world and story were in danger because of Raven. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Dorkgirl14's characters